


Blueeyedsexbabomb and the Magnificentbabe

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:</p>
<p>Since you’ll always take smut ;) I even tried to word it properly for you :D “I just met you and you are the sweetest person ever but I also kind of have a crush on someone who writes the kinkiest smut on their blog and we’ve talked and they even write smut for me… What do you mean it’s you?” Have fun :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueeyedsexbabomb and the Magnificentbabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllOfTheFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/gifts).
  * Translation into Italiano available: [Blueeyedsexbabomb e Magnificentbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440590) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> OMFG I LOVE THIS PROMPT! This went completely out of control (again). Apparently I’m not very good at the whole drabble thing *sigh* Here you go!

The first time Magnus goes on a date with Alec he can’t believe there is anyone in the world that is this beautiful and still genuinely this sweet. But Magnus learns quickly, this is just the way Alec is. Alec is considerate, and chivalrous. He listens to Magnus’ unending stories, laughing at all the appropriate places and asking all the right questions, even if he stumbles a bit over his words. He offers to buy dinner even though he knows that Magnus has much more money than him. It’s something that never happens, and Alec’s gentle insistence makes Magnus swoon just a bit more.

Magnus ends up liking Alec a lot more than he expected to. It would all be overwhelming as part of a first date if Magnus didn’t know that Alec is young, and inexperienced, and just very eager and open. And sweet. Alec Lightwood may just be the sweetest man Magnus has ever dated.

They say goodbye at the end of the night, and Alec blushes when Magnus plants a soft kiss on his cheek, then Alec nearly falls down the stairs from that one simple touch and Magnus grabs hold of him…and this is good. Maybe the best first date he’s ever been on. Alec tells Magnus to text him– _soon_. Yet, when Magnus gets home the first thing he does isn’t to text Alec, it’s to log onto his computer to see if he has any notifications.

_blueeyedsexbabomb_  is supposed to be posting his new fic tonight.

Magnus knows this obsession of his ridiculous. He’s still not sure how he ended up in the RuPaul’s Drag Race fandom, but _blueeyedsexbabomb’s_  fics are the reason he stays. There’s lipstick and glitter. Fierce cattiness that makes him cheer and sheer vulnerability that can bring him to tears. And the smut? Magnus has thought quite a bit about the adventurous sex lives of drag queens by now, but _blueeyedsexbabomb_ –X to his followers–takes sex to a transcendent level. The smut he writes is inspirational.

And really, really dirty.

But when he logs on, there’s no update. Magnus frowns, deeply, at the screen and gets up to make himself a drink. Halfway through pouring his bourbon over ice, he hears the chime for a new email. He gulps down his drink, refills it, then makes his way back to his laptop. X’s new fic is explosive–on the verge of exploding _other_ things for Magnus. As soon as he’s done reading, he switches sites and opens up his thread with X.

_The new fic is incredible, X! *heart eyes emoji**fire emoji**shower emoji**100 emoji*_

It takes only seconds before a reply is coming through.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: thx, babe!_

Magnus smiles at the screen. X doesn’t mean that as an endearment. Magnus’ user name is, of course, _magnificentbabe_.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: your prompt was brill_

Magnus preens a bit at that.  _What can I say? I have a filthy imagination_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: it’s what I love most about u. so what’s doing?_

_I had a date tonight_

There’s a minute of silence with no messages from X, and Magnus wonders if X had to sign off suddenly, then

_blueeyedsexbabomb: good?_

_Really good actually_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: don’t like spending your nights in with me? jk. that’s great, babe. i had one too_

That stings more than Magnus would like to admit. Maybe he’s got a bit of crush on X. But they’re friends. Friends who share smutty stories about drag queens and laugh. A lot. They’ve spent the last six months like this–Magnus sending X the most inappropriate prompts he possibly can and X taking it all in stride and pumping out the best fics Magnus has ever read.

They’re friends. That’s all. And Magnus had an incredible first date tonight, a friend would wish the same.  _Yeah? How was it?_ He finally types back.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: he’s way too good looking for me_

Magnus has never seen a pic of X but he doesn’t need to. He appreciates the man he’s gotten to know.  _Can’t believe that would be true…_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: believe me this guy is *praise hands emoji**praise hands emoji**praise hands emoji*_

Magnus laughs. X rarely ever uses emojis–they’re more Magnus’ thing. But when he does, it’s because words have escaped him. And with how brilliant X is with words, Magnus knows this guy has to be a stunner if X can’t even find the right words to explain him.

_If he’s that gorgeous… is he single? I’m asking…for a friend_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: hands off, babe. this one is all mine_

They chat for a few minutes longer, but Magnus can feel his energy waning and his bed calling to him. When he signs off with X he texts Alec. _Would love to see you again_

Minutes later he gets a text back. _i’d like that 2_

Magnus goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

****

The next month passes in a complete whirlwind of as much Alec Lightwood as Magnus can fit into his life. If Magnus thought that first date was perfect, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Alec may be young, but he’s thoughtful and responsible. He carries the weight of the world on this shoulders yet is willing to bend the rules and trust Magnus when Magnus comes up with crazy ideas. And everything is just so _easy_ –no matter what they’re doing they fit. Although, to be fair, there’s still a certain type of _fitting_ that he and Alec haven’t gotten to yet.

Magnus had thought that maybe tonight would be the night, but….

But tonight, Alec is home sick–too sick, Alec insists, for Magnus to be anywhere near him–so Magnus is on his couch in his pajamas, with his cell at his side in case Alec texts because he needs something. Once he’s marathoned all of his favorite shows to get caught up, he gets out his laptop and starts making the sad trek through fics to find something he hasn’t read yet. He’s been spending less and less time online, and he always manages to make it on to give X fic love when he posts, but X hasn’t posted anything in a week.

Magnus opens his thread with X, hoping that maybe he’s online so Magnus has someone to pass the time with. _You on here?_ He types.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: sort of. trying to write, but my mind isn’t working too well tonight_

Magnus frowns. _All okay?_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: yeah, yeah. don’t worry! what about you? going out with hottie mcshoulderporn?_

Magnus may have told X how much he adores Alec’s shoulders. At least a million times by now. But he’s never told X Alec’s name–he has some discretion. Not a lot, but some. _Not tonight *sobbing emoji**sobbing emoji**sobbing emoji*_  
  
_blueeyedsexbabomb: you’re actually crying, aren’t you?_  


_Don’t judge me_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: LOL! no judging!_  


_So what fic are you trying to work on?_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: there may be glittery body paint and ropes involved_  


Magnus shivers. His thoughts immediately go to Alec. Of him painting his favorite parts of Alec’s body (and he’s sure there’s many more than even what he’s seen so far) then Alec binding his hands and… Magnus has to shut those images down immediately. _Sounds hot *fire emoji*_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: hope so! that’s kinda the point_  


_You’re so good to me *closed eyes tongue hanging out emoji* If you lived close we could get a cup of coffee and discuss these prompts. I could serve as your editor. Not like I’m invested or anything…_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: awww. if we lived close do you think you’d really want to meet me?_

Magnus doesn’t have to think about this answer. _Of course!_

There’s a moment of hesitation, then…

_blueeyedsexbabomb: what about date me?_  
  
Magnus stares at the screen slack-jawed. X is a theory. Ethereal. He could disappear at any time and Magnus wouldn’t know how to find him. But Alec… Magnus thinks he may be falling in love with Alec. Alec looks at him as if the secret to life can be found in his eyes. So Magnus thinks that maybe he’s gotten lucky this time, and finally found someone who feels the same way he does.

A month ago he never would’ve believed he’d be turning down his crush, but here he is, and Magnus’ answer is easy.  _I think this thing with the guy I’m seeing is getting serious. I’d like it to be at least_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: that’s awesome, babe. i hope he treats you right._

_He does. What about your guy?_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: idk. i think i’m more into him than he’s into me. we haven’t even had sex!_

_What?? The king of smut is sexless?? Travesty!_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: IKR? think he’s waiting on me. he’d prob murder me if he knew i was calling him sweet but he is  
_

_Ahhh true love_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: maybe :)_

Magnus flips the phone in his hand, staring at it. He doesn’t like this not being with Alec thing, and he doesn’t know why but talking to X just makes him want to be with Alec even more. But Alec has insisted his cold is too bad, and he doesn’t want to get Magnus sick. Which makes sense, and is incredibly sweet, but Magnus doesn’t feel right knowing Alec is taking care of himself–that he’s alone–right now. _Hold up a second, okay?_ He types.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: np_

Magnus opens another tab and goes to the site for Alec’s favorite cafe. It’s a dive place that Alec loves to drag Magnus to because it’s so casual and homey, all of the things Magnus usually avoids when it comes to restaurants, but Magnus loves it just as much there, because it reminds him of Alec. Magnus places an online order for soup, hot tea and fresh baked bread (that Alec says is _gorgeous)_ , entering his credit card info but Alec’s address for delivery and hits send. If he can’t be with Alec tonight then at least he can show he cares.

_I’m back_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: i’m here!_  


_So you want me to help you get past your brain block on the fic?_

_blueeyedsexbabomb: always!_  


They chat back and forth for 30 minutes, with Magnus having to try very hard not to imagine Alec in every scenario they’re discussing. But X is just so good with words and Magnus is about to say fuck it and just head over to Alec’s place anyway, because his attraction to Alec isn’t just wanting sex. At least if he was with Alec then he could hold him, know that he’s okay…

_blueeyedsexbabomb: hang on. someone at my door. brb_  


Magnus settles his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. It’s starting to get late and he really should be okay with being away from Alec for a night, but he just misses him. And talking to X is making things better and yet worse at the same time, and he just really wants to see Alec… His messages ping.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: omg. you’ll never believe what just happened_  


_Something kinky?_ Magnus types back, because really? Where else would his brain go.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: nooooo. exact opposite. i’m home sick and my bf just had soup and tea delivered from my favorite place. think he’s into me way more than i thought!_  


Magnus reads the message with his mouth gaping open. Then reads it again. Then again. But there’s no way… Is there? _And bread?_ He manages to type with shaking fingers.

_blueeyedsexbabomb: yeah. their fresh baked stuff. it’s this sourdough that is gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as my bf is lol_

Magnus’ brain shorts out. He puts his hands to the keyboard. _Alec?_

He stares at the screen. Waiting. But no messages come through for at least a minute then instead his cell is ringing and Alec’s name is popping up on the screen, and Magnus picks up the call, his whole body thrumming with nerves and excitement.

“You’re magnificentbabe!?” Alec yells into the phone before Magnus can get a word out. Alec’s voice is scratchy from his cold and perfect. And, wow, Alec really _is_ perfect for him.

“You thought I wasn’t into you!?” Magnus yells back, then starts to laugh when he hears Alec’s rumbling laughter coming from the other side of the call.

“I can’t believe this,” Alec says when he’s finally caught his breath again.

“Well, believe it, _babe_ ”–Alec begins laughing again at this, and Magnus’ heart swells to painful levels. Magnus shakes his head and smiles. “Eat your soup and drink your tea. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

****

Alec answers the door wearing a ratty old sweater that has holes in the shoulders and his eyes are red-rimmed and his nose is the same bright red as his cheeks and he’s obviously sick, but Magnus has never seen anything more beautiful. Magnus crashes into Alec, enveloping him in a hug that he tries to make gentle, but this is _Alec_ and he is everything–absolutely _everything_ –he’s ever wanted in a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“How…” he begins to say, laughing into Alec’s skin where his lips are pressed to Alec’s neck. “How did we make it a month and I didn’t know you were so dirty?”

Alec grips him tighter, his own laughter making them shake. “You did know, you just didn’t know you knew.”

Magnus pulls back and puts his hands on Alec’s cheeks. “You doing okay?”

Alec bites at his lip and nods. “More than okay.”

Magnus takes him by the hand and drags him over to the couch. Alec curls up on his side and lays his head on Magnus’ lap, giving a contented sigh.

“Why the name X?” Magnus asks, as he threads his fingers through Alec’s hair and massages.

Alec closes his eyes, a small smile lifting his lips. “My full name is Alexander, but I’ve always gone by Alec. Guess I was just trading out the C for the X. Sounds sexier.”

Magnus has to agree. He _loves_ the name Alexander. It may just be what he calls Alec from now on. “blueeyedsexbabomb, huh? That’s another name I can solidly get behind.”

Alec snorts. “You’re one to talk magnificentbabe.”

“It’s true though.”

Alec lifts the hem of Magnus’ shirt and settles his palm on Magnus’ stomach. “Very true.”

Magnus pulls a blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over Alec. “So you think I’m gorgeous?”

“Yeah. And you think I have massive shoulders that should be properly worshipped.”

Magnus can’t hold back his blush. He may have said that to X–to Alec–more than a few times. “Definitely.”

Alec chuckles quietly then sniffles, drawing in closer to Magnus’ body.

Magnus frowns. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m so good now. You have no idea.”

Magnus is very sure he does.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really dirty.”

Magnus makes this high-pitched sound that is less than dignified and Alec’s hand digs into his skin.

“You think that maybe…” Alec begins to say, and a blush creeps up his cheeks that Magnus is sure has nothing to do with his fever. “You think that maybe we could try some of those things we’ve talked about?”

Magnus traces the line of Alec’s jaw and just _gazes_ at him. How the hell did he get so lucky? “We’ll get to it all when you’re better, Alexander. We’ll get to it _all_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sure i need to write the smut part of this now. to be continued...
> 
> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic


End file.
